Haze Maze (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 2, 2013 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 58.8 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m1,019,916,207 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 116 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Haze Maze is a 2013 action-romance film by Pankavuranov Pictures, and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. It starred , , , , , , , , , , and , written by and , and directed by . The film was released on August 2, 2013. Plot The film opens in the year 1992, when twenty-one-year-old Aleksei Fraternov (Laduv), then the Assistant Leader or Vice President (or as they call it, Bise-Supremo) of the well-known Kappa Beta Tau Fraternity in Calduva State University, has just went into a tough heartbreak right after his girlfriend Dzhamila Petrova (Vegova) broke up with him at their own date, following the night when she witnessed how Aleksei killed a fraternity newbie (cameo by Andrey Yegorovich del Quiev) by hazing him to death. That same night, Aleksei went to the headquarters of the fraternity, and announced his resignation from the fraternity, much to the dismay of the leader (Yazenev). That day, he swore to himself that he will get Dzhamila back. Aleksei kept waiting, even until twenty years later, now that he's already forty-one years old (character played by Gennady Elemat), and is now married to the rich fifty-year-old Ekaterina Golovnova (Cortesova) with five children, one of which migrated to the US, and one died, leaving them with three: eighteen-year-old Maksim (Olanov), sixteen-year-old Lavrenty (Nomadov), and twelve-year-old Maria (Razova). For the first time, Aleksei re-meets his long lost love, the now forty-one-year-old Dzhamila (Tilnova), who is now married to rich Muslim entrepreneur, Boris Mazin (Talnaev). However, despite of this, and of Dzhamila repeatedly rejecting him, Aleksei swore that he will never give up on her. One afternoon, Maksim came home with numerous scars all over his body, and later, Aleksei found out that his son was just accepted in the Kappa Beta Tau Fraternity, the same fraternity he was in about twenty years ago. He reprimanded Maksim about this, going as far as telling him how he lost many things, including the love of his life because of Kappa Beta Tau. However, despite of this, Maksim disobeyed his father. Months passed, and Maksim has become the Bise Supremo of the fraternity himself, and now has the authority to give the initiation rites to the newcomers in the organization whilst dating an anti-violent woman named Leonida Isarmova (Pamukova). However, right after he hazed a newcomer (cameo by Vladislav Rumanovich Sikhovich) to death in front of Leonida, the girl broke up with him during their own date, which was the same thing that happened to his father twenty years ago. That same night, Maksim talked to Aleksei about how the fraternity has ruined his life like how it ruined his father's, to which Aleksei advised him to quit the fraternity before it's too late. The night that followed, Maksim headed to the fraternity's headquarters, where he announced his resignation from the organization. However, this time, he was not allowed to leave the fraternity by the generation's leader (Morozov). Right after he insisted to be let out of the fraternity, the leader put him into trial and ordeal, to which if he passes the challenge (walk one kilometer while carrying seven sacks of rice and not lettig a single sack fall within five minutes), he can go, but if he fails, he will be sentenced to death via hazing. He failed the challenge, therefore he was killed that night. During the funeral of Maksim, Aleksei did not expect to see Dzhamila, who was also saddened by Maksim's death. During the conversation that followed, Dzhamila confesses that she still has feelings for Aleksei, and that she regretted wasting twenty years of her life playing hard ball with him, even going as far as saying that if it hadn't for her, their children's fate would not be like the current situation. Before leaving, the two share a passionate kiss. Their friendship grew like before, and this was noticed by their respective spouses. They were dismayed at first, but later on, they realized, especially Ekaterina, who witnessed how Aleksei really loved Dzhamila, that the two were really made for each other, and that they had no other choice but to accept it. Ekaterina agreed to file a divorce with Aleksei, as well as to leave their two remaining children with him while she goes to the United States to be with their son who migrated there. Boris also agreed to file a divorce with Dzhamila, as they didn't have children anyway. After a few months, Aleksei and Dzhamila finally got married, as the screen fades to black. The screen fades to the final scene, where Boris wakes up the next morning, naked, and the bed's a mess. Ekaterina comes out of the bathroom, also naked, saying that last night was a good time. Boris tells Ekaterina to do it again, to which Ekaterina gladly agrees. Cast as Aleksei Fraternov (41 years old) as Dzhamila Petrova-Mazina (41 years old) as Ekaterina Golovnova as Maksim Fraternov as Lavrenty Fraternov as Maria Fraternova as Leonida Isarmova as Aleksei Fraternov (21 years old) as Dzhamila Petrova (21 years old) as Kappa Beta Tau Fraternity Leader (2012) as Kappa Beta Tau Fraternity Leader (1992) as Boris Mazin Production Writing Casting Filming Promotion Release Soundtrack On July 25, 2013, one week before the release of the film, the official soundtrack for Haze Maze, entitled Haze to the Mondays: Haze Maze OST, was released in public, consisting twenty-four songs contained in two CD's. Most songs were sung by Not so Socialist, making the band the official endorser of the soundtrack. In fact, during the limited edition release of the soundtrack from August 5 to 19, the package contained another CD containing Not so Socialist's latest EP, Futuro Tiempo. CD 1 (15 Tracks): Diamonds (Arya Nukova) - 03:45 Haze to the Mondays (Not so Socialist feat. Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 04:14 Love Is (Not so Socialist) - 04:17 'Till the Sun Goes Down (TPB feat. Pristina Leonova) - 03:50 My Only One (Gennady Elemat and Samara Tilnova) - 04:05 She's Taken (Lev Arigov, Orental Gibitov and Hafimwahlid talnaev) - 04:19 Good Thing It Wasn't My Ex (Not so Socialist) - 04:47 Let's Do Some Business (Conrada Cortesova) - 03:18 Come On, Come In (Not so Socialist) - 03:49 Raining on the Bed (Not so Socialist) - 03:46 Make Some Drugs (Anton Kumlidov) - 04:02 Die For You (Irina Adzhitekova and Orental Gibitov) - 04:34 214 (Gennady Elemat) - 04:37 Cry Me an Ocean (Orental Gibitov) - 03:50 You Make Me Smile (Viktoriya Vegova) - 03:22 CD 2 (9 Tracks, plus 2 Bonus Tracks): Hazed to Death (Matvey Rasapinsky) - 03:36 You Belong with Me (Conrada Cortesova) - 03:51 Let's Dance (Not so Socialist) - 04:10 Wedding Vegetables (Not so Socialist) - 05:07 Careless Whisper (Not so Socialist feat. Orental Gibitov, Hafimwahlid Talnaev and Conrada Cortesova) - 05:01 That's for Hazing Me (Teddyevsky) - 01:37 Twenty-Five Seconds to Take Off (Teddyevsky) - 00:25 Made in Margovya (Colorful Men) - 03:44 One Sweet Day (Samara Tilnova feat. Colorful Men) - 04:43 Bonus Tracks: Haze to the Mondays (Not so Socialist feat. Hafimwahlid Talnaev, Acoustic) - 04:05 Careless Whisper (Not so Socialist feat. Orental Gibitov, Hafimwahlid Talnaev and Conrada Cortesova, uncensored) - 07:06 Futuro Tiempo (Not so Socialist EP/CD 3, Haze Maze OST Limited Edition): Gentleman (Lev Arigov) - 03:14 Heart Attack (Maria Atolova) - 03:32 Come and Get It (Gavrina Kumilyova) - 03:53 We can't Stop (Tanya Kalinina) - 03:53 Careless Whisper (feat. Orental Gibitov, Hafimwahlid Talnaev and Conrada Cortesova, uncensored) - 14:49 Critical Response Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)